Man's Era
Man's Era is a third/first-person sandbox shooter game developed by SBEntertainment and published by Activision. It details the story of mankind from the past to the possible future, but unlike other games like Empire Earth or Rise of Nations, the future is portrayed as multiple universes in order to keep with the theme that the future is an unwritten book that can be completed by anyone. It is available in PC, Xbox One and PS4 Gameplay The gameplay combines the core mechanics of Far Cry 4 and Star Wars: Battlefront, in which you can travel to a wide-open world in many ways. In the first ages, you can explore many areas with horses and boats, but slowly, cars, tanks, planes, helicopters and even spaceships become available to use later on. You can also use a huge variety of weapons, each with their ups and downs when using them in combat. At the first eras, the combat system look simple and primitive, but it advances as each age progresses, allowing you to think numerous ways you can combat the enemy in many ways, each time getting harder and harder. Ages In Man's Era, you can play in at least 16 different ages divided between 4 periods: Genesis, Classical, Contemporary and Prophecy. Genesis focuses on the first developments made by the first Humans that were born on Earth before the arrival of the Anno Domini years. Classical focuses on the further advancement of Human civilization up until the late 19th century. Contemporary focuses on the events that further defined Human development from the 20th century up until today. Prophecy focuses on the distinct futures many people are predicting, what it will be the basis? how they will turn out for Humanity? The answer comes in different ways and in different structures, hence the name prophecy. # Genesis: * Stone Age * Bronze Age * Iron Age * Dark Age 2. Classical: * Medieval Age * Renaissance Age * Colonial Age * Imperial Age 3. Contemporary: * Industrial Age * Atomic Age * Nuclear Age * Digital Age 4. Prophecy: * Cyber Age (Everything is handled with Cybernetics) * Galactic Age (Space becomes the most common place service on everything) * Nano Age (Nano technology solves every aspect of life) * Spiritual Age (A mysterious source causes all of Humanity to gain extraordinary powers beyond their limits) Nations Each age also counts on having at least 10 playable nations, each with their own set of weapons, vehicles and other equipment to use in battle. # Stone Age: * Norte Chico * Shulaveri-Shomu * Çatalhöyük * Jarmo * Hemudu * Niš * Jhusi * Jericho * Jiahu * Lough Gur 2. Bronze Age: * Ancient Egypt * Mesopotamia * Olmec * Xia Dynasty * Dʿmt (Ethiopia) * Anatolia * Hitties * Athens * Levant * Indus Valley Civilization 3. Iron Age: * Huns * Celts * Zhou Dynasty * Carthage * Rome * Assyria * Persia * Ancient Greece * Aksum * Vedic India 4. Dark Age: * Byzantine * Holy Roman Empire * Gauls * Lombards * Sassanid Empire * Carolignian Empire * Iberia * Vandal Kingdom * Goths * Saxons 5. Medieval Age: * Poland * Hungary * Mongolia * Sicily * Ottoman Empire * Incan Empire * Scotland * Gaels * Anglo-Saxon * Mayan Empire 6. Renaissance Age: * England * France * Venice * Florence * Papal States * Spain * Poland * Netherlands * Portugal * Swiss Confederacy * Naples 7. Colonial Age: * Aztec Empire * Mayan Empire * Incan Empire * Japan * Iroquois * Spain * Netherlands * Great Britain * France * Russia 8. Imperial Age: * Great Britain * Spain * France * Russia * Austria * United States * Gran Colombia * Brazil * Haiti * Siam 9. Industrial Age: * United States * Germany * Great Britain * France * Russia * Ottoman Empire * Austria-Hungary * Serbia * Boers * Qing Dynasty 10. Atomic Age: * United States * Great Britain * Soviet Union * France * China * Germany * Japan * Italy * Finland * Yugoslavia 11. Nuclear Age: * United States * Great Britain * South Korea * South Vietnam * Israel * Soviet Union * North Vietnam * North Korea * China * Arab Republics 12. Digital Age: * United States * Russia * China * European Union * India * South Korea * Japan * Brazil * Australia * Arab League 13. Cybernetic Age: * North American Union * European Republics * Chinese Federation * Eurasian Union * East Asian States * Neo-Assyrian Empire * Pan-American Junta * Midres Inc. * Oceanic Alliance * Privilege United 14. Space Age: * Earth Federal Coalition * Lunar State * Martian Union * Celestial Corps * Antares Confederancy * Versurian Oligarchic Republic * Echo Colonial Crew * Rigel Defense Forces * Andromedan Empire * Zodiac Settlements 15. Nano Age: * United Nations of Atlantica * Pacifican States * New Texan Republics * Valter's Corp * New Commonwealth * Holy Union of Afro-Arabia * Central European State * People' Republic of New Colombia * Indochinese Alliance * Kazakh Union 16. Spirtiual Age * Ameri-Euro Consortium * Autrao Republic (East Africa) * Makran Federation (West Africa) * Paory Empire (Latin America/South Africa) * Catalonian Union * Neo-Russian Empire * Yamazaki Dynasty * Muscat Caliphate * Singaporean Territories * Kampf Front (Worldwide organization based in Europe) Campaign In the campaign, you control a character known as Rie, a lifeform capable of reincarnating in different ways through history. By changing their soul into many, deconstructed parts across the globe, it becomes responsible in shaping the history in ways by participating in many of the conflicts both locally and internationally. They are given the mission on behalf of the "High" Tradition to supervise their Human descendants to see if they're worth of their succession and achieve ascension to a new life-form. Through the campaign, Rie changes their body while travelling from country to country through history, living most of the cultures and traditions done by many, but their main focus it's on combat so they tends to fight in the field where it's influenced the most. Part 1: Enter the new world The High Tradition, unknown by many, it's the governing body of the entire space-time continuum in the universe, the new one in fact. After the big bang, which decimated their original universe from a deadly material, force them to reincarnate their original bodies into Humanoid like species. The Honoring Diona, the leading body of the High Tradition is seeking to evaluate his successors, Humanity by checking and studying their actions and behavior. The force that's being tasked to follow Diona's orders are called the Eoninsts, lead by the famed master Hoare and composed of his 9 best students who achieved the highest ranks in their practice; Vladri, Tauro, Yuoa, Mira, Beanon, Daylen, Shina and Rie. Rie, Daylen and Shina were friends since their childhood and have a rival relationship with Vladri, Tauro, Yuoa and Mira. Beanon, meanwhile acts as the mediators between the two groups. Each of them will take the role of distinct races around Earth. Rie is so far the most curious and keen of getting knowledge of Earth and believes that they indeed will achieve ascension. Daylen thinks differently which often makes some tension between him and Rie, but Shina doesn't mind at all, all she wants it's to evaluate without jumping to conclusions. They start their first assignments by starting million of years ago in the past... # Getting started: Learn the basics of combat in the field. # A great tamer: Learn how to ride some animals. # Fearing in the fields: Start your first battle by battling a rival settlement in the Lough Gur # Huntsman's Luck: Look and hunt for some animals to get some food for your clan in the Lough Gur. # Not your fight: Daylen is kidnapped by a rival tribe, you must rescue him. # No Chance: You are then summoned to the age of the Greco-Persian Wars, escape from the island of Naxos from the Persian forces. # Simple Coincidence?: Infiltrate a Persian ship and kill everyone inside, later warn the Greek states of the invasion. # Warrior's spirit: Help the Greek States fight the Persian invasion in Marathon. # The Spartan Way: Use everything you can to turn the tide of the battle of Thermopylae. # Satisfactory Payback: Show the Persians your fiery vengeance in the battle of Salamis # Unfriendly Visitors: Now in the Third Punic War, try defend the blockade in the Port of Carthage # Slumber of the time: Ambush a Roman outpost in Nepheris # It's no use!: Sabotage Roman supplies in the second battle of Nepheris # Drive away the devil: Use of all your defenses against approaching Roman forces in the battle of Carthage # Death with honor?: Use your last strengths to survive the battle of Carthage. # The holy spirit: You're now in the Byzantine-Sasanian War, try to defend Antioch from the Sansanias. # Turning the tide of fate: Ambush Persian force in Cappadocia. # The great breaching: Initiate an assault in the wall of Constantinople. # Death to the infidel: Capture the last zones of Constatinople. # A worthy fight: Finish the Persian fighting spirit in Nineveh Their first assignment is now complete. Hoare determines that Human fighting capability is strong and fierce but at the same time can have the potential of making a Human completely lose their sanity and control of their actions, turning them in death machines. Despite experiencing some horrible atrocities, Rie still doesn't let go of his faith on Humanity, believing that by also using compassionate methods in battle, a higher victory could be guaranteed. Daylen, however, reassures him in not getting too optimistic of Human nature, as the next years the weapons used will be more brutal than the first years. Part 2: A deserving way? Part 3: With great power Part 4: The ultimate challenge Part 5: Last opinion Part 6 (Bonus): Visiting history (If you like, you can add the missions of each chapters expect for 6. Limit, 20 missions each.) Weapons * Spear (Depends on type of country) * Bow and arrow (Depends on type of country) * Shield (Depends on type of country) * Dagger (Depends on type of country) * Clubs (Depends on type of country) * Maces (Depends on type of country) * Trident (Depends on the country) * Axe (Depends on type of country) * Harpoon * Sling * Sword (Depends on type of country) * Khopesh * Aspis * Gladius * Pilum * Guisarme * Halberd * Partisan * War Hammer * War scythe * Single-shot pistol * Longbow * Crossbow * Lochaber Axe * Ono * Labrys * Sagaris * Nzappa zap * Tomahawk * Lance * Quarterstaff * Bec de corbin * Horseman's pick * Bardiche * Pike * Voulge * Bagh naka * Deer Horn Knives * Sai * Rungu * Bō * Lahti khela * Qiang * Trishula * Tepoztopilli * Monk's spade * Flail * Rapier * Falchion * Claymore * Sabre * Ulfberht sword * Katana * Zweihänder * Pata * Xiphos * Swiss Dagger * Aikuchi * Dao * Karabela * Scimitar * Kukri * Mameluke * Nimcha * Pulwar * Estoc * Spatha * Seax * Kaskara * Changdao * Harpe * Yatagan * Hook Sword * Sickle-Knife * Chakram * Shuriken * Matchlock rifle * Arquebus * Blunderbluss * Musket * Wheel-lock pistol * Matchlook pistol * Flinstock pistol * Beaumont–Adams revolver * Colt Paterson * Smith & Wesson Model 1 * Lefaucheux M1858 * Remington Model 1858 * Colt Army Model 1860 * M1870 Gasser * British Bull Dog * MAS 1873 revolver * Enfield Mk II * Mauser Zig-Zag * Nagant M1895 * Mauser C96 * Smith & Wesson Model 327PD * FN Model 1903 * Steyr M1912 * Colt 11 * Luger P08 * Nambu pistol * Browning Hi-Power * TT-33 * Lahti L-35 * Beretta M1935 * Modèle 1935 pistol * Walther P38 * Makarov pistol * USP .45 * M9 Beretta * Five Seven * G18 * B23R * KARD * PDW * RW5 Revolver * TM12 * PK-8 * MKL-34 * Plasma pistol * TKK9 * Wellington 888 * Charleville Musket * Carbine model 1793 * Springfield Model 1800 * Henry Rifle * Winchester Model 1866 * Gras M1874 * Lebel Model 1886 rifle * Type 30 rifle * Gewehr 98 * Mauser M1903 * M1903 Springfield * Mosin–Nagant * Lee–Enfield * Type 44 carbine * Karabiner 98k * M1 carbine * Berthier carbine * StG 44 * SKS * M14 * M16 * AK-47 * HK33 * SVD rifle * SSG 69 * M25 * Accuracy International Arctic Warfare * SSG 3000 * XM2010 * M4 Carbine * AK-12 * FAMAS * L85 * Steyr AUG * Howa Type 89 * QBZ-97 * AKS-74 * IMI Tavor * ARX-160 * T97 Rifle * PDSHP * Farik 2028 Rifle * IMR * FN-16 Rifle * M78 Carbine * Charleston 29mm Rifle * YS-3 * ARK-19 * P-17 Burst rifle * NIer Plasma * N0F2 Plasma carbine * Ganesha * POS-999 * KLET Enhancer * PUO12 * Double Barrel Shotgun * Winchester Model 1912 * Ithaca 37 * Remington 870 * KS-23 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 * Armsel-Striker * Saiga-12 * M1216 * KSG * UTS-21 * Eh-435 * MARKR-373 * Altni * WAYER-904 * Full-stop Gunner 12 * MP 18 * Thompson submachine gun * Suomi KP/-31 * MAS-38 * MP 40 * Type 100 * Sten * PPSh-41 * M3 * PPS * Carl Gustav M/45 * Sterling submachine gun * Uzi * MP5 * MAC-11 * Spectre M4 * P90 * PM-9 * UMP * K7 * PP-2000 * KRISS Vector * KF5 * M2039 submachine gun * SON7 * Akula * WEV-88 * OCELOT-47 * KG-99 * Pharaoh * KORMN-456 * MG15 * Lewis Gun * M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle * Type 99 * DP machine gun * Breda 30 * Bren * MG 42 * M60 * RPK * L86 LSW * FN Minimi * PKP Pecheneg * HAMR * LAST-33 * XGM * Seven-124 * BRM * Bingo * Dredd-95 * Gallion * Meltren-421 * AKUSM * Panzerfaust * Panzerschreck * Bazooka * PIAT * Carl Gustva Recoiless Rifle * RPG * M72 LAW * AT4 * MAAWS * BlackTangent Launcher * GRAVT * Pulse Blade * Pulse Axe * Pulse Staff * Pulse whip * MRFS Disintegrator * RAY-Shock gun * CORNER (Ultra-burst rifle) * Glove pulse * MR9943 Ultra-cannon * MBD Gun Equipment/Vehicles * Mounting horse * Mounting elephant * Battering Ram * Ballista * Catapult * Galleon * Longship * Cannon * Bombard * Mortar * HMS Victory * HMS Dreadnought * SMS Nassau * Renault FT * Mark IV Tank * Ehrhardt E-V/4 * Mark V Tank * Gun Carrier Mark I * Austin Armoured Car * 10.5 cm leFH 18 * Fokker D.IV * Sopwith 1½ Strutter * Hanriot HD.1 * M3 howitzer * Type 1 75 mm SPH Ho-Ni I * Semovente M41 75/18 * Katyusha Rocket Launchers * SP 17pdr, Valentine, Mk.I, Archer * Hotchkiss H35 * Renault UE Chenillette * Panzer IV * Tiger II * Leichter Panzerspähwagen * Schwerer Panzerspähwagen * Fiat M14/41 * Carro Armato P 40 * AB 41 * Type 95 Ha-Go * Type 89 I-Go * Type 2 Ka-Mi * T-34 * T-44 * BA-64 * BA-10 * Churchill tank * Covenanter tank * Daimler Dingo * Humber Armoured Car * M3 Lee * M4 Sherman * M3 Half-track * M8 Greyhound * USS Mississippi * USS Iowa * Essex Aircraft carrier * Kongo Class Battleship * Takao Class Cruiser * Akagi Aircraft Carrier * King George V class * U-Boat * Messerschmitt Bf 109 * Junkers Ju 87 * Junkers Ju 188 * A6M Zero * Nakajima Ki-43 * Mitsubishi G3M * Supermarine Spitfire * Hawker Hurricane * de Havilland Mosquito * Curtiss P-40 Warhawk * Dewoitine D.500 * Martin B-10 * Reggiane Re.2000 * Macchi C.202 * Caproni Ca.309 * Rogožarski IK-3 * Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 * Dewoitine D.520 * Bloch MB.170 * P-51 Mustang * P-47 Thunderbolt * B-25 Mitchell * Yakovlev Yak-9 * Lavochkin La-5 * Ilyushin Il-4 * F3D Skyknight * F-86 Sabre * F9F Panther * MiG-15 * MiG-17 * Centurion tank * M113 * BTR-60 * T-54 * T-72 * M48 Patton * M110 * BM-21 * AH-1G HueyCobra * ACH-47 Chinook * Mi-8 Hip * Mi-24A Hind * F-4 Phantom II * A-7 Corsair II * AC-47 Spooky * MiG-21 * AMX 13 * M60 Patton * T-55 * T-62 * Patrol Boat River * F-22 Raptor * F-15 Strike Eagle * F-35 Lightning * AC-130 * AH-64 Apache * VTOL * B-1 Lancer * Eurofighter Typhoon * Panavia Tornado * Dassault Rafale * Eurocopter Tiger * Eurocopter EC635 * T-50 PAK-FA * Su-35 * Su-34 * Tu-160 * Mi-28 Havoc * J-10 * J-11 * Q-5 * WZ-10 * Z-8 * F-16 Fighting Falcon * Su-27 * Su-24 * HAL Tejas * HAL Light Combat Helicopter * LAV-25 * M1A2 Abrams * HMMWV * M142 * T-90 * BTR-90 * GAZ-3937 Vodnik * BM-30 Smerch * Leopard 2A6 * VBL * VBCI * M270 * Type 98 * WZ551 * NJ 2046 * WS-1 * Merkava IV * Plasan Sand Cat * Type 10 * Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle * K2 Black Panther * K21 * TM-170 * Chunmoo Rocket artillery * Arjun MBT * BMP-2 * Pinaka MBRL * Tarmour AFV * USS Nimitz * USS Zumwalt * USS Arleigh Burke * Admiral Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier * Kirov battlecruiser * Udaloy-class destroyer * Liaoning Aircraft carrier * Type 052D destroyer * Type 054A frigate * JDS Kongo * JDS Atago * FS49 Raven * F/A-55 * RHS-88 Iroquois * VTOL Striker * M8 Petraeus Tank * M3344 IFV * MAV * MFS-93 Bulldog Walker * Dassault Super Rafale * MS-89 Amsel * AMX-Liberta * AHFS-89 * Challenger IV * VSF * LANTR * TE-42 Liberty * MiG-48 Phoenix * Su-42 Terror * Su-39 Amphibian * Mi-37 Golden Axe * T-100 * Gaz-5443 Markov * BMP15 * RT Peklo Walker * J45 Riser * WZ-20 * Type 144 * Shenyang Neo * Jackal Fighter * Neon Fighter * Kaultron 234 Striker * Vauder-34 * M124 Obama * Thore Mar * Jestson VS * M8888 Walker * Terrronite * Mercher Assaulter * Gaurton * EFN Union * Restoration * AVAL * Joatti-124 * Manticore Tank * A-67 Wardog * MoRA-431 * JET-43 Avalon * Reynon Assault chopper * MI-88 Iron Man * KTW-44 * Pathfinder * Collectivist * Observer * SkullIA * NI-Toyara Bike * Jack Stats Characters and voice actors Japanese: * Rie: Tomokazu Seki(Male)/Marina Inoue(Female) * Daylen: Shuhei Sakaguchi * Shina: Romi Park * Hoare: Rikiya Koyama * Diona: Ryotaro Okiayu * Vladri: Emiri Kato * Tauro: Yuki Kaji * Yuoa: Katsuyuki Konishi * Mira: Ai Maeda * Beanon: Naomi Shindo * Horus the Archer: Hiroshi Isobe * Afua the Huntswoman: Hitomi Nabatame * Titus Pullo: Takayuki Kondo * Hild the Barbarian: Chie Nakamura * Simone the Architect: Shota Yamamoto * Beathag the Mage: Miyuki Sawashiro * Nagao the Ronin: Kaito Ishikawa * Carlita the Bandit: Izuma Kitta * Jonas the Gunslinging Pilot: Kenjiro Tsuda * Tamara the Sniper: Rie Tanaka * Parker the Gangster: Tetsu Inada * Ryong the Martial Spy: Saori Hayami * Haala the Reborn Cyborg: Megumi Han * YOTR the Exploring Machine: Daisuke Ono * Darion the Inhuman Mercenary: Tomokazu Sugita * Sofia the Reality Warper: Risa Taneda English: * Rie: Tom Riley(Male)/Tricia Helfer(Female) * Daylen: Chris Pine * Shina: Cara Theobold * Hoare: Kiefer Sutherland * Diona: Mark Hamill * Vladri: Karen Strassman * Tauro: Troy Baker * Yuoa: Patrick Seitz * Mira: Laura Bailey * Beanon: Lucie Pohl * Horus the Archer: Darin De Paul * Afua the Huntswoman: Chloé Hollings * Titus Pullo: Parry Shen * Hild the Barbarian: Claire Danes * Simone the Architect: Fred Tatasciore * Beathag the Mage: Zelda Williams * Nagao the Ronin: Chris Hardwick * Carlita the Bandit: Jen Cohn * Jonas the Gunslinging Pilot: Liam O'Brien * Tamara the Sniper: Stephanie Sheh * Parker the Gangster: Khary Python * Ryong the Martial Spy: Kelly Hu * Haala the Reborn Cyborg: Bridget Hoffman * YOTR the Exploring Machine: Matthew Mercer * Darion the Inhuman Mercenary: Keith Silverstein * Sofia the Reality Warper: Wendee Lee Multiplayer The multiplayer includes 4 main modes in multiplayer: Historical battle, Custom Battle, Survival and Arena. In Historical Battle, you take part of the world's most famous battles that defined the bravery of the Human race, Custom Battle allows you to choose the armies from every epoch of history on imaginary battlefields, Survival pits 16 players going wave through wave surviving increasing hordes of enemies which escalate alongside the time period, making the players needing to be updated as well. Last but not least is a game mode that wasn't thought to be included on many FPS, this is called the Arena mode, where the game turns into a 3D style gamplay similar to Tekken and Soul Calibur. In this mode you take control 16 different types of characters coming with different time periods, with each character having their own set of movesets and traits. Reception STILL IN CONSTRUCTION Category:NX Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Loco's Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Open World Games Category:Original Games